mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkrai/Joey Faust's version
One of the more polite characters by Joey Faust, Darkrai deems it inappropriate to burp in the opponent's face, instead firing dark balls of energy and summoning ghosts. It would seem as though Darkrai has been hitting the Pokémon Gym if its damage output is anything to go by, being capable of taking large chunks out of the opponent's Life with just a single attack; a living nightmare indeed. ) |Image = File:JFDarkraiport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Joey Faust |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Darkrai is a very simplistic six-button character that functionally shares its Normals almost completely across both punches and kicks (excluding SPECIAL_01_A, SPECIAL_01_B and SPECIAL_01_C, which make use of punch and kick buttons simultaneously), making it appear as though it is only a three-button character with a duplicated moveset; outside of sound effects, the only real difference between its punch and kick Normals is and , where the latter can combo into itself multiple times while the former cannot. Darkrai is very powerful when it comes to the damage output of its attacks, easily taking out half of the opponent's Life in just a few hits, though the damage is cut in half once the opponent's Life drops below 400 in what seems to be some sort of comeback mechanic for the opponent. While comboing is not one of Darkrai's strengths, it is still possible to pull off small chains of Normals into SPECIAL_01_A, SPECIAL_01_B, SPECIAL_01_C and SUPER_02_A, as well as the aforementioned self-cancelling , though , and the far versions of Darkrai's Normals cannot combo at all; it is possible to achieve a three-hit combo by using all three variants of SPECIAL_01 in order of strength due to the attack being usable even while the previously-launched projectile is still on-screen, though it requires almost screen-wide distance between Darkrai and its opponent. It is impossible to tell whether Darkrai is attacking high or low when it comes to its ground Normals due to them all sharing exactly the same animation, making crouching blocking against Darkrai the safest option; blocking against Darkrai is a risky situation in itself, however, as it is possible for Darkrai to trap the opponent in blockstun if certain moves are timed correctly, which is especially potent because of the significant guard damage some of its attacks do. When it comes to approaching Darkrai, one would assume its limited moveset makes such a task easy, though both of its projectile attacks individually cover ground and air options, with one travelling horizontally across the screen and the other travelling upwards from Darkrai's position, acting as an anti-air of sorts; these are made even more effective due to their inability to be destroyed by other projectiles while still retaining the ability to nullify them. Darkrai appears to use a custom A.I. that attacks more frequently than the default A.I., but still functions much the same, often jumping around randomly and using melee attacks at a distance, though because of the increased attack rate, it may use its projectiles instead. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos M.U.G.E.N_TFGAF_Special_-_Darkrai_(_Pokémon_)_"RE-UPLOADED" Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters made by Joey Faust Category:Characters made in 2015 }}